Talk:Winsocket Packet Editor Professional
It may be evil, but readers need facts, not opinion. DillyDally (#1008015) 07:19, 18 March 2008 (UTC) *Agreed. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 14:59, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Me too. DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) I've just made thae article neutral. See for youself. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 11:55, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ---- flying without a propellor cap can be done using a client side glitch --4th hale 14:23, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Moon Walking... That moon walking thing it talks about... I once saw a penguin walk in place! He said he was "testing"! Oh, I should have realized he was hacking... Well, I'm sure at least ONE person reported him. -- Freeloh 16:57, 16 August 2008 (UTC) UPDATE ON MOONWALKING: I saw another penguin Moonwalk today. His/her name was Accounttest5. I remembered to report him/her fortunately. -- Freeloh 16:57, 16 August 2008 (UTC) An Idea Tee hee....lets let sanity penguin use this....:D 22:45, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Walking in place Walking in place can be done without hacking. Just press the dance button or the D key over and over again. The first move of the dance is moving your flippers, and if you do it again and again it appears to be "Moon Walking".--Spy Guy Pers 19:44, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Is the WPE still working? We should have that down. Written Lies 06:59, 30 June 2009 (UTC) sorry, i meant to say my dad does not think that it is illegal, it was a typo. it is not illegal, someone should correct the part that says that it is. why do you think its illegal anyway? what law do you think that it breaks? Madaco 17:52, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Stealing passwords is against the law. --Staffa15 [[User_talk:Staffan15|Everything has a beginning, everything has an end.]] 11:07, 27 July 2009 (UTC) yes, yes, stealing passwords is aginst the law, but wpe pro edits packets that are sent to or from your user, and allows you to edit them, this would not give you access to anyones password, unless they were sending their password to you anyway, n which case it would not be stealing, but being given. That moonwalking cannot be done without hacking. I tested using the "D" today and it didn't look like moonwalkers I've seen. --Staffa15 [[User_talk:Staffan15|Everything has a beginning, everything has an end.]] 11:58, 27 July 2009 (UTC) while there are things that it could be used to do that are illegal, using it on clubpenguin is not illegal(at least in the usa)(this was confirmed by a user more knowledgeable than me who pwns, also it can not ban other "penguins" or steal passwords. there would have to be a function that could be called by a users computers packet, there are currently no packets that would do that, unless possibly if you were in kenowla. yes im pretty much just repeating myself now, im just slightly frustrated that it says thatMadaco 18:16, 30 July 2009 (UTC) GAAAAAH! IT CANT EDIT EVERYTHING, ALL IT CAN EDIT IS "PACKETS" PACKETS ARE THE INFORMATION THAT IS SENT FROM ONE COMP TO ANOTHER, HENCE IT IS IMPOSSIBLE TO USE THIS TO ISSUE BANS!!!!!!IT IS NOT ILLEGAL AND IS NOT CRIMINAL! STOP MAKING UP "FACTS" TO MAKE PEOPLE HATE CP CHEATERS!!! its not illegal and it is not "evil" and it hurts no one. gahh 2 it cant change "everything that runs into a flash game", for two reasons, one, it doesent mean something when taken literaly, and two, it only edits packets(information sent from one comp to another) it does not edit flash variables,(directly at least) even if the legality part is not fixed (its legal) this part should be fixed.you know what, you should look at wpes website, this should show you the truth about it.(i wish i could edit this page) also, if you put two items on at once with it, clubpenguin comes up with an error,I do not hink that it actuly works to do that. you can not use it to obtai rockhopper clothing, but i forget why, you can use it to get the ninja belts, i think, but i think you have to get them in order.Madaco 19:50, 21 August 2009 (UTC) if you want to, you can change this info. please do this now! i unprotected it for an hour so you need to hurry up! --[[User:Tigernose|'Թայգէրնոս']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 19:56, 21 August 2009 (UTC) thank you very much!Madaco 20:35, 21 August 2009 (UTC) =D This word is spelled wrong. --> "availible" is supposed to be "available". I know I wont win this, so how about I'm guessing you higher ranked users wont agree that it its legal (referring to higher up ranks here) (although I still stand by my belief that it is in most cases legal) so could we compromise and say that its legality is debatable? oh, and wikipedia has an article on programs such as wpe, and nowhere on it does it say they are illegal(I have not edited it) and it says some uses of it. (as well as that it is useful to test something you made for vulnerability to fix, but does not say it is illegal anywhere)Madaco 18:37, January 18, 2010 (UTC) *I agree with you. I'm gonna unprotect it, least temporarily. --Zapwire 18:39, January 18, 2010 (UTC) **The main program isn't illegal, but it can be used for illegal purposes. --Staffan15 (talk| ) 20:37, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ***I can use a knife to cut bread, but I can also use it to kill things. Does that make it illegal? --Zapwire 21:04, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ****Hmmm... no, you are right. --Staffan15 (talk| ) 13:30, January 19, 2010 (UTC)